


did you see me? could you hear me?

by Ryanne_isaninja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanne_isaninja/pseuds/Ryanne_isaninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski has always been in love with Derek hale even from the very beginning. This is my first ever fic please be nice rated m for future chapters. I encourage constructive criticism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. how I met you

Derek walks pass me in the hallway heading in the direction of Kate with a huge smile lighting up his face and not for the first time I wish that, that smile was directed at me. I had been going to the same school with Derek since kindergarten and not in all of those years has he acknowledged me in any way. I still remember the first time I laid eyes on him. It was the second week of kindergarten and when he walked in the typically loud classroom fell silent. everyone was struck by his beauty he had the biggest most startlingly green eyes I had ever seen and a look on his face that i could only call sour. His arms were crossed and I could tell that this classroom was the last place he wanted to be. His mom left him and instead of playing like all the rest of the kids he went and sat down by himself near the book shelf the grumpy look not leaving his face. The book shelf was the place that i usually set up camp when my parents sent me to this institution but I didn't mind sharing my space I mean after all this was the cutest boy that I had ever seen. When I went and picked out the worn faded copy of red riding hood off the shelf his eyes and mine met for the first time and I knew that he was the one for me. The small grin that flashed across his face for a brief second was all it took for my heart to forever be in the possession of Derek Hale. After that first day Derek started to open up and make friends. We Started to run in different circles with him being a superbly hot athletic brooding popular kid and me being a lanky pale mole covered freak who hung out with the outcasts. Even though Derek hale didn't give me the time of day after that I will never forget that moment on that first day when he truly saw and heard me.


	2. middle school sucks but at least I have derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek go to the same middle school but with Derek being the cool kid and Stiles being the geek they don't really hang out very much

You see Stiles didn't really like going to school. Sure he was super smart his intelligence only being rivaled by Lydia Martin, however that didn't really make him very many friends. The only good thing about waking up in the morning and going to the the black hole everyone called school was the fact that he could admire Derek Hale even if it was from behind a bookshelf in the school library. No matter what his best friend Scott says he is not some creeper stalker. He just isn't confident enough to admire that beautiful specimen out in the open. It also didn't help that Derek was dating that girl Paige and was constantly stuck on her like superglue to wood. I mean don't get him wrong he liked Paige she was a sweet girl always smiling and saying hi even to him and his group of misfits. He just didn't like the fact that she could currently call herself the other half of Derek Hale. I mean everyone knows that ten years from now they wont be worrying about who they dated in the eight grade but at his young age that was all his brain was consumed with. Stiles was heading in the direction of English when it happened. He wasn't really paying any attention to his surroundings and he definitely tried not to look in whatever direction Kali and Ennis were any time of day. However everyone could hear the fight that was going on between them Derek, Paige,Danny, and Ethan. Before Stiles could find out what was going on the principal came and yelled at everyone to go to class. He decided to ask Scott what was up as soon as he took his seat at the table they shared in their social sciences class. When Scott ran and plopped down in his seat he was so out of breath that he had to take a few pumps from the inhaler he always kept with him. Stiles was so eager to hear what happened and was starting to get frustrated that Scott was being a butt hole and taking so long to tell him. Scott looked at Stiles with an excited grin and started to tell him all about the fight. Apparently Ennis and Kali were making fun of Danny and Ethan because they were gay and when Derek heard about it he pushed Ennis up against the wall and started tearing into him while Paige and Kali started to get into it. Stiles was shocked he knew that Derek was a good guy however he didn't think that Derek would be so invested in an issue like gay rights. He knew Danny and Ethan and admired them they were such sweet guys but Stiles always thought that Derek was too above the rest of them to care about such issues. That was when Stiles knew that his problem just got worse. on top of all the things stiles liked about Derek that he was a sensitive guy just made him fall harder in love with the guy then he already was. Stiles was quiet for the rest of the day silently cursing himself and his stupid crush. As he waited for his mom to pick him up in the carpool lot he caught sight of Derek kissing Paige goodbye and closing her car door before she drove away. He couldn't help but feel like another part of his heart was ripped out of his chest and put through the shredder only for Derek himself to stomp on it. He was so caught up in his own head that he didn't even realize the young man was had approached him until he spoke. " Hey, your Stiles right? Scott's friend?" Derek hale asked looking at Stiles with a mixture of curiosity and concern. " Uhhh yeah... yeah i'm Stiles but you already know that cause you just said my name let me start over. yes i'm Stiles and your Derek... Derek Hale" Stiles mumbled horrified while Derek looked at him with a smirk on his face trying not to laugh. Oh god i am embarrassing myself to death Stiles thought to himself. Derek just chuckled as his car pulled up " Look i have to go but i was wondering if we could hang out sometime, maybe play some video games go to a move whatever here's my number text me if you decide." Derek said while handing Stiles a scrap of paper before he took off and hopped his car after his sisters Cora and Laura. Stiles stood there shocked unable to move until his mom honked their car horn and Stiles and Scott jumped into the backseat. " So kiddies how was school today?" Stiles mom Claudia asked while turning onto the freeway. Stiles blanked out as Scott ranted on about their teacher Mr. Harris and how Scott's crush Allison smiled at him when he lent her his pen. I took Stiles a few minutes to realize that his mo was asking him a question. He looked at her and Scott only to see a concerned look on their faces. "Oh sorry mom what'd you say?" Stiles asked snapping out of it letting Derek leave his mind for a few seconds. " I asked how your day has been sweetie, are you OK honey?" Claudia asked " Yeah Derek hale invited me to hang out with him sometime soon." Stiles replied his disbelief clear in his voice. Claudia had a coy loo on her face as she smiled slightly knowing how her son's crush on the young boy . "Oh my gosh dude that's amazing you have to tell me everything." Scott exclaims as he gives his friend a sideways hug. As Stiles told them both about the event he couldn't help but think things were starting to look up for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i wasn't really going to continue this and don't know where i'm going to go with it but i'm going to try.


	3. Ummmmm.......Hey derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> done

Stiles shot out of bed his heart beating frantically in his chest. Flickers of his nightmare flashing through his mind periodically. Grabbing his phone off the table by his bed he notes that it's 12:58 am. Letting loose a long sigh, he sits up tossing his legs from the bed and running a careless hand through his tangled hair briefly wondering what possessed him to grow out his buzz cut. Getting up he slowly makes his way to the room of his door dodging lumps of dirty clothes, notebooks, and his discarded backpack. He holds his breath and listens after he creaks his door open and upon hearing his dad's snore slowly makes his way down the stairs and to the kitchen. Creeping to the refrigerator to see if there is any milk.  
"Hey, can't sleep?" Stiles jumps at the sound of his mother's voice tuning on the oven light he glances at her disheveled appearance before closing the fridge door and making his way over to her. Opening her arms for a hug Stiles carefully sits on her lap and revels in the feeling of warmth and love surrounding him as his mom's arms close around him.  
"Tak, miał inny koszmar" Stiles whispers and breathes in the scent of jasmine and vanilla that makes up her unique scent.  
His mother grips him tighter "chcesz o tym mówić trochę lisa?" Claudia asks placing feather light kisses on his forehead.  
"no i jestem ok, myślę," he whispers and releases he slowly climbing from her lap before bending down to hug her. Marveling at how much taller than her he is at sixteen and wonders when he'll stop growing.  
" a dlaczego nie można mówić Derek?" his mom asks  
"I don't want to bother him it's late and we have school in the morning, mama" he sighs releasing her from the confines of his arms.  
" Mały Lis, he loves you after how long you've pined after him i'd think you'd jump at the chance to talk to dziki wilk" Stiles blushes and coincides to her kissing her soft cheek before climbing back up to his room and settling on his bed phone in hand. Glancing at the text screen he decides to just do it sending the text before he loses his courage.  
Little fox: Ummm...Hey Derek  
He breathes a sigh of relief and smiles as he gets a text a few seconds after he sent his  
Wild Wolf: Hey babe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so this is the last chapter of this fic i just don't have the time to get into it like i really wanted to so hope you like is  
> I used google translate for the polish between stiles and his mom so don't get mad if anything is wrong just message me  
> "Tak, miał inny koszmar"-"Yes, I had another nightmare"  
> "chcesz o tym mówić trochę lisa?"-"You want to talk about a little fox?"  
> "no i jestem ok, myślę,"-"No i am ok, I guess"  
> " a dlaczego nie można mówić Derek?"-"And why don't you tell Derek?"  
> dziki wilk-wild wolf  
> Mały Lis-little Fox

**Author's Note:**

> OK this is my first ever fic and i hope that you enjoyed if not then i'm sorry. also sorry that its not longer i just wanted to go ahead and get my first story out there anyway enjoy!
> 
> xoxo Ninja


End file.
